Voldemort's Diary
by Kumar98
Summary: Hii I am Lord Voldemort, I have kept this diary, so you all can become aware of the problems I daily face in my goal of World Domination. And the Granger girl, she annoys me greatly. She constantly tries to turn me to the light. She had stolen most of my followers, maybe you will feel some sympathy for me after reading my diary. Truly Yours, Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1: The Companion exchange day

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I don't own the Potter universe, it is a playground made by JKR, and we authors are playing in it.

 _ **A/N:**_ This story is basically, the diary of Lord Voldemort, a jorunal he kept after he was resurrected (not the Horcrux), containing the problems he faced in his goal of world domination.

Written to be humourous, like the movie, 'Baby's Day Out.' If you find it stupid then don't bother.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Companion Exchange Day**_

 _ **This book is the property of Lord Voldemort**_

 _ **Location: Voldemort's Hideout.**_

 _ **Time: 11:30pm**_

Dear Diary,

Today was a stressful day, If I knew I would have to endure such incidents to achieve my goal of world domination, I would have committed suicide long ago.

For now I am lying on one of my couches, in the drawing room, thrown out of my room by a hell cat of a girl, reasons for her being in my room will soon be apparent.

Today started as a normal day, I first woke up at 5:30 am, I rolled over and looked at my Mickey mouse clock on my bedside table, it was too dark in my bedroom, and was feeling too lazy to pull out my wand from under my pillow, I asked my clock, "What time is it?"

It replied, "5:30am, go back to sleep." And I promptly fell asleep again.

I woke up at 11:00am, sunrays were falling into my room, I stretched and yawned, I dismounted from my bed throwing back the flowery covers, and put my feet in my fluffy slippers, I like those slippers they make a very pleasant squishy sound when I walk, It's sad I can't go out in those slippers, have to maintain the appearances, being a Dark Lord is no easy matter.

I looked out of the window, it was a beautiful day, perfect for catching up with my plans of _**world domination.**_ I pulled on my pitch black, dark robes, I don't like these robes, I prefer pink or yellow but damn the previous Dark Lords for starting The Black Wardrobe Tradition.

 _According to the tradition anyone who didn't wear black robes, can't take any followers and proclaim themselves as Dark Lord._

Well I left my room and cast a very strong locking charm on the door, and put some nasty wards, it wouldn't be desirable for any of my followers to find out my Teddy Bear collection.

As I turned, I saw Avery coming out of his room, still looking sleepy but he too had his black Death Eater robes on, It was a tradition in our place to drink two cups of coffee before brushing, we always had breakfast first thing in the morning, after we are fully awake, some of us who hadn't brushed for a long time went to the bathroom and brushed, I for one just cast a, _**"Scourgify,"**_ and went about my business.

Avery approached me and said sleepily, "Good morning my Lord." I nodded and stopped on the **top of the stairs** , waiting for him to bend and kiss the hem of my robes, Avery bent sleepily and stumbled into me, I tried to hold the railing, but then I remembered that there was no railing on the stairs, the funds were running low, and we were not able to fix the railing, so I did the only thing I could,

I shrieked and fell down the stairs, Avery on top of me, both of us yelling and banging on each step, I struck a step then another **, "AAh, Ouch, Ohh, Damn, EEEE, Oww…."**

I and Avery struck every stair and fell into the kitchen, _**"CRASHHH."**_

I pushed Avery away from where he was lying on top of me and panted, then I saw Severus Snape sitting on a chair on the dining table, I had forgotten it was his visiting day, to provide me with information about that old fool Dumbledore.

Snape was sitting on a chair reading the Daily Prophet, at my crashing into the kitchen he lowered his paper, looked over at me, lying on the floor, I tried to look dignified, as much as I can while panting on the floor, Snape took a sip of his coffee from his personal Batman mug, and again hid his face behind the paper.

Barty Crouch who was working on the stove, wearing a flowery apron looked over at me, "Good Morning my Lord," and then went back to preparing Sandwiches. Barty was an excellent cook, however his self-proclaimed apprentice Bella wasn't.

I had stopped sending Barty on missions, because then Bella had to prepare food, and it made me sick.

However, seeing me on the floor, Bella rushed towards me and jumped over my chest, "My Lord, are you alright?"

I choked, I wanted to say, 'No bloody woman I am not right, I have just dropped from a bloody flight of stairs, broken 50% of bloody bones, and you are sitting on my bloody chest.'

But I can't say any of this because she was sitting on my chest, so I did the only thing I could, I choked and sputtered. She leaned into my ear, caressing my chest, "Talk to me my Lord, Talk to me!"

But I can't say anything, her hands were running up my body, and my lungs were squashed under her weight. I tried to push her over myself, but she grabbed my collar, and shook me, she looked at the death eaters surrounding us, "I think our Lord has fallen unconscious."

I tried to say, 'Get off my chest woman.' But all that came out was, "Air."

Lucius was staring at me, "Dark Lord's face is turning blue, he needs some air."

I said in my mind, 'Thank you Lucius.'

Then Lucius said, "Bella, why don't you give him some air?"

I thought, 'what? NO!,' But Bella was nodding her head, "You are right Lucius, our Lord needs some air, I will give him some air."

I tried to speak, but the bloody woman clutched my throat in one hand, I tried to get up but she had straddled my chest, I looked around wildly and noticed my wand lying a foot away, I shot my hand towards it but Bella had pinned down my arms, "Don't wolly my Lord, Bella will take care of little Voldey," she said in her mocking baby tongue.

I looked around helplessly and caught Severus's eye, he seemed to be enjoying himself, I promised to myself I will give him a slow painful death.

I saw my doom approaching, Bella caught my neck and pressed her mouth to mine.

I never experienced a dementor's kiss but it certainly was better than this, and free of saliva.

I tried to keep my mouth closed but that bitc… I mean witch bit my lip, and as soon as I screamed she pushed her tongue in my mouth, I was a Parseltongue, but it doesn't mean any stupid witch can stuff her serpant in my mouth. My focus was only on one thing, not to swallow the woman's saliva, which she was spewing by liters in my mouth.

Behind me I heard camera flashing, I promised myself to give a slow painful death to Rookwood too, he was a photo maniac, taking pictures of everything.

Ten minutes later I was lying on the floor, gasping and spluttering, it seemed that Bella had suck whatever air was in my lungs, and taken my lungs away to boot.

Everyone was complementing Bella on her life sucking skills, she basked in the attention, gotten from 'Saving' their lord.

In a daze I slowly picked myself from the floor and a smirking Snape handed me a towel. I said in my mind, 'Soon your usefulness will end then you will die a horrible death Snape.'

But all that I said was, "Thanks Severus."

Then I took a chair, and smiled evilly at my followers, it came out as a grimace, my ribs were still hurting. Bella tried to spoon feed me but I ignored her.

I munched my toast, "After you all have breakfasted, meet me in the throne room."

Dolohov muttered, "More like a chair room."

I said, "What did you say?"

"Well my lord, it does not contain any throne at all, all it does have is a chair."

I pulled out my wand, I was dying to this since I woke up, _**"Crucio."**_

Dolohov who had just taken a swig of pumpkin juice, screamed and spattered Bella while spitting out juice, Bella drenched in his spit and juice, screamed and threw her plate at the screaming death eater, who dropped to the floor in agony of the curse, and the plate hit Severus in the head.

Severus slowly removed the eggs from his head and looked at the woman in a mounting fury, he pulled out his wand, a flash of light, and Bella ducked behind Avery, who was pulled into the air by his ankle, Avery's robes dropped to his head and his skinny, pallid legs and Superman underpants were visible.

Soon a food fight started, I ducked a pastry thrown by Peter at me, _**Flash,**_ I heard Rookwood hard at work, taking photos of the incident, Mulciber was yelling, Crabbe and Goyle were throwing chicken legs at everyone in sight.

I turned to see a Strawberry pie, heading towards my head, I tried to duck, but Strawberry pies were my favourite, I hesitated, and _**SPLASH**_ , I ducked under a table and sneakily tried to lick the cream on my face but then, _ **Flash,**_ I yelled, "Rookwood."

I sneaked a glance and saw Severus banishing plate after plate at Bella who hid behind her husband and his brother, Lastrange brothers were trying to parry the plates, until a screaming Dolohov kicked them, they fell to the floor and a plate struck Bella, who shrieked and ran towards Snape, who promptly cast a disillusion charm on himself.

Bella looked around, then begun throwing eggs in every direction.

 _ **Bang.**_ The kitchen door opened, "What is going on, in here?"

Everyone froze, Barty had gone to get milk from the supermarket nearby, and he had returned, he looked around at his beloved kitchen, everything and everyone was covered in food, Bella was in the process of throwing eggs everywhere, Crabbe and Goyle stopped throwing chicken legs, Avery stopped strangling Mulciber with sausages, only Dolohov was still screaming, I hastily waved my wand, "Finite."

Then Snape appeared, an egg dangling in his hair.

Just then a pie came flying and hit Barty on the face and Rookwoods came into action, _**"Flash."**_

"That's enough," Barty roared, and picked up a broom lying under a table, "Out, get out."

He started whacking everybody, Death Eaters shouted and ran from kitchen, it pleasured me greatly when he managed a good smack on Bella's backside, soon only Barty and I were left in the kitchen, I scourgified myself and said, "Good job Barty." He looked at me and said, "You too Voldy, get out."

"How dare you…"

"I said GET OUT." He raised his broom and ran towards me, I forgetting all the dignity ran from the room.

Bang. The kitchen door slammed shut behind me, I proceeded to follow my Death Eaters, to my chair room…. Err I meant Throne room.

Avery was walking in front of me, he pushed the door open and went inside, I thought he would hold the door open for me, I proceeded to follow him. _**WHAM.**_

The door struck me in the face, it is good I don't have a nose or it would have been broken, with watering eyes I stumbled in the room to see my Death Eaters standing in groups chatting, I cleared my throat, they turned to look at me and then again resumed chatting.

By God, getting good minions is very difficult.

I went to the raised Dias in the middle of the room, and looked at my chair, it was ornately gilded, comfortable arm chair, however not a throne, but I would die (again) before I admit it to Dolohov.

I turned and sat at the chair, _**"AAAHHH"**_ I immediately shot up, rubbing my backside, I bent and picked up a nail which was placed on the chair, "Who did this?"

I looked at my minions, everyone's head was bowed, they knew I am a master legilimens, so they never met my eyes, however Dolohov snickered. I glanced at him and he only laughed harder. I tried some occlumency exercises, it wouldn't be good if the Potter boy entered my mind and saw me in such humiliating circumstances.

I had barely sat at the chair when there was a flash of fire. I jumped in surprise.

Dumbledore had appeared in the middle of my throne room, "Hello Tom, How are you doing?"

I looked at the old wizard, he was wearing bright pink robes, on which purple balloons were floating, I watched as a yellow hippogriff sauntered across his robes, I shook my head and looked at his feet, which were covered in fluffy slippers, on his head was a 3 feet high wizard's hat on which sat a phoenix.

His eyes twinkling he approached me, and my minions never even thought about taking out their wands, I however gave Dumbledore my best No. 2 sneer and said, "Why have you came here Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore stopped and pulled out his wand, at which two of my fearsome Death Eaters shrieked, one feinted, and three ran from the room, Dumbledore only twitched his wand and a revolving, comfortable chintz armchair appeared, I conceded it was better than mine.

Dumbledore looked at me over the top of his half-moon spectacles his eyed twinkling and said, "Tom, have you forgotten today is Saturday?"

I said, "Oh ofcourse, the Companion Exchange day."

The Companion Exchange Day, was a tradition between Death Eaters and the Dumbledore's army, for every Saturday and Sunday we exchange one or two of our members or students.

Dumbledore said, "Yes, if you give me permission, I will bring a new student, she wanted to study your Death Eater ways."

I sneered, "A girl, please Dumbledore, she will be screaming for you take her back by tomorrow."

"Now, now Tom, don't jump to conclusions, you tell me which of your Death Eaters will accompany me."

"Take Dolohov."

"Alright, Fawkes, bring Ms. Granger."

A flash of fire,

"What, a mudblood, no Dumbledore can't you send someone else."

"Tom don't be silly Ms. Granger is a wonderful girl, I am sure you all will enjoy her company."

Another flash of fire, and four of my Death Eaters made cat-calls, two whistled appreciatively, and three jeered.

I looked behind Dumbledore's head and saw a 16 year old girl, her brown, curly hair falling in waves around her face, she had put on mascara and light pink lipstick, a blue heart necklace nestled in her fairly nice cleavage which was a little visible through her sleeveless, cute tank top, pink in colour (my favourite colour), she was wearing blue shorts, barely 2 inches below her waist, her long toned legs on display adorned by high heels.

I gulped, and Rookwood's camera flashed madly as she sauntered over to my chair…. Err throne.

And she said, "Hello Tommy boy."

To be continued…..

 _ **A/N:**_ My Second story, Do tell me whether you like it or not, I am writing two books I will update chapters alternatingly.

Those who have reviewed 'Harry Potter and Voldemort's Remorse', don't forget to review this one too.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

_**A/N**_ _ **:**_ Kindly read the A/N in the end of the chapter, and enjoy Voldemort's Diary.

 _ **Chapter 2: The Girl**_

 _I looked behind Dumbledore's head and saw a 16 year old girl, her brown, curly hair falling in waves around her face, she had put on mascara and light pink lipstick, a blue heart necklace nestled in her fairly nice cleavage which was a little visible through her sleeveless, cute tank top, pink in colour (my favourite colour), she was wearing blue shorts, barely 2 inches below her waist, her long toned legs on display, and she was wearing high heels._

 _I gulped, and Rookwood's camera flashed madly as she sauntered over to my chair…. Err throne._

 _And she said, "Hello Tommy boy."_

-Chapter 1 (VSD)

I tried not to ogle, I met her brown eyes, and said in a polite voice, "Hello Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore smiled, "Excellent I am sure you will enjoy each other's company," he got up, "Come Antonin, let us go."

Dolohov cringed, "My Lord please don't send me to Hogwarts, send Avery or Peter…"

I cut him off with a glare, Dumbledore replied in a grandfatherly way, "Now, Now Antonin, there is no need to be afraid. Ok Tom it is always nice to see you."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand, vanished the chair and went out of my chair room… I mean throne room, _**pointing his wand at Dolohov**_ as he went, Dolohov looked confused for a moment then he shrieked and fell on the floor, as an invisible hook caught him around his ankle, he was dragged kicking and screaming behind Dumbledore, a flash of fire and

 _ **Silence.**_

My Death Eaters goggled at the girl's legs as she approached me even closer, "You there, get up."

I shouted outraged, "What?"

"Aren't you going to offer a girl your chair, where are your manners?"

I said, "Well I suppose…."

Avery said, "She is right Voldey, you should offer her your chair."

A murmer of assent came from my minions.

The girl bent towards me, I gulped and tried not to look at the view down her neckline, I leaned backwards, as she kicked my chair, "Now get up."

I shot up, and stood out of the way, she immediately plopped on my cushioned chair, and nodded at Peter, "You come here."

Peter almost stumbled in his haste, "Yes Mistress."

I said, "Mistress?" Everyone ignored me.

The girl, took her blue little handbag and threw it at Peter's chest, "Take care of it."

As Peter nodded like a puppy, I cleared my throat, "Ms. Granger…"

She cut me off with a look, "You, Voldey bring me some tea."

I tried to say something, but no words came out, I shook my head, "Are you talking to me?"

"Is there another 'Voldey' here?"

"But…"

"Go and bring me some tea, remember one teaspoon sugar, skimmed milk, warmed separately, only Brookbond tea leaves, go now."

Against my wishes I said, "Can you repeat it?"

"Brookbond tea leaves, one teaspoon sugar, skimmed milk, warmed separately, now run."

I cursed in my mind as my Minions sniggered, and Avery came forward, "May I bring you some cupcakes Milady, Voldey had some very delicious Cupcakes stashed in a cupboard."

I stared, "You know about my Cupcakes."

Avery said, "Well Lucius knew, he is the one who steals your Cupcakes, and hid them in his rooms, we all share those afterwards, laughing at your….Well you get it?"

Fuming I exited the room and proceeded to the kitchen, I knocked on the door, Barty peeked out, "My Lord you can't come in."

I quickly explained to Barty about the situation upstairs, he stared at me.

"Is there a lady here?"

"Uhuh."

Barty immediately shot past me and up the stairs, I ran to follow him, I reached my chair room… I mean throne room and peeked inside,

Barty was kneeling in front of the girl on one leg, "Good Evening Mademoiselle."

He waved his wand, and a rose appeared in his wand, then he and I became aware of a vase nearby my chair containing atleast a dozen roses, I glared at my followers, none of whom noticed me.

Barty waved his wand again and a bouquet of golden roses appeared, "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady."

I turned around in disgust, what is happening to my minions?

As I entered the kitchen I conceded to myself that the girl was gorgeous but she is a mudblood for god's sake.

I started to prepare the tea, thinking hard, I can't harm the girl, not let anyone other harm her, as per my agreement with Dumbledore, unless the girl does something.

I sighed to myself as I took the teacup upstairs, atleast she is here for only two days.

I entered the room and found all of my minions, seated in a semicircle in front of the chair, most were gazing at her legs as she told them a funny story,

"And then your darling lord Snakeface said, 'We bow to each other. Come, the niceties must be observed. . . . Dumbledore would like you to show manners. . . . Bow to death, Harry'."

I bristled with anger as all of my faithful minions laughed uproariously, at my unfortunate attempt to kill the boy, I stood there as she continued to tell my failure to kill the Potter boy and Death Eaters, made jokes at my expense.

I cleared my throat loudly and everyone fell silent, the girl looked at me, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to give me my tea?"

I went forward slowly promising myself, I will torture all of my minions after the girl is gone, and gave her the cup.

She looked at me, "One teaspoon sugar?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Brookbond tea leaves?"

"Yes."

"Skimmed milk?"

"yes."

"Warmed separately?"

"Yes."

She sipped the tea, made a face, then handed me the cup saying,

"It's cold."

I took the cup, bristling with indignation, "Well, then I will start over."

When Mulciber sniggered, I snapped, "Crucio."

Mulciber started screaming, and twitching. None of my minions moved, they were used to this, however the girl shot up, "Stop it."

I said, "No."

"Stop it at once."

"No they are my minions, I will do whatever I want with them."

"They are also humans, I said stop it."

I grumbled but raised my wand, "Finite."

Mulciber panted but crawled over to the girl, "Thank you Milady, Thank you so much."

And he showered her feet with kisses.

I turned my head away in disgust, a pureblood, kissing the feet of a mudblood, my breakfast threatened to come out of my mouth.

"Aww, Mulci don't worry, I will protect you." The girl said, petting Mulciber on the head.

I turned away before I AK (Avada Kedavara) someone.

She called, "Voldey, my tea."

I turned to face her in anger, but Peter shot upwards, "I will prepare the tea for you Mistress."

Avery too shot up, "I will prepare the tea for milady."

"I will."

"I will."

I watched in disbelief as punches were thrown, hexes were cast, pictures by taken (by Rookwood). Lucius started a betting pool on the outcome of duel.

Then the girl intervened, "Stop, you both can prepare a cup for me each, go bring me two cups of tea."

They put down their wands and crawled over to her, kissing her feet, "Thank you Mistress." "Thank you Milady." And ran from the room, barging my shoulders, painfully.

I rubbed my shoulder and watched as she took her seat on my chair… err throne, and the rest of my minions gathered around her,

and she continued her tale,

"'I asked you whether you want me to do that again,' said Snakeface softly.

'Answer me! Imperio'. Then Harry shouted loudly…."

I can't hear anymore, I ran from the room as my Minions laughed.

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

All of my Death Eaters came with her down the stairs for dinner, as 9pm approached, the day was a total mess , filled with tales of my failure and treats for 'Mistress' all of my Death Eaters seemed putty in her hands.

As she approached the dining table, all of my minions ran forward to pull a chair forward for her, soon another fight started, to give her their seat.

She broke it up again, "I won't sit at any of your chairs, as it would insult the others."

I watched fearfully as she walked towards me, "Get up Voldey."

I started, "But…."

Avery said, "It is only fair my Lord, that she do not choose any one of us."

I looked at them in a furious gaze as they all nodded their heads.

I said, "Fine."

I watched in disgust, as she taught Peter and Avery how to use a fork and spoon.

The point of interest however came when a house elf Creaky came with dessert.

After taking the Dessert Macnair (who had joined us in the evening and wasn't one of the Granger's flower squad) kicked the elf.

As the elf fell on the ground and Granger screamed at Macnair, "How could you treat a house elf in this fashion."

She helped the elf in getting up, and began ranting about something called spew and house elf rights,

When she took a breath, Lucius said, " _ **Spew.**_ "

"Not spew," said the girl impatiently. "It's _**S-P-E-W**_. Stands for the Society

for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Macnair shouted, "But they like being enslaved, Mudblood."

The Granger's Flower Squad (which were most of my Death Eaters) pulled out their wands and pointed their wands at Macnair threateningly.

Granger said, "Put down your wands guys."

"My short-term aims," said the girl, speaking loudly getting on the top of dining table, her long legs on clear display, "are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long-term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

"Who is with me?"

All of the GFL (Granger's Flower Squad) put up their hands.

"You will never succeed as long as People like me are in the Wizengamot, Mudblood."

Now Granger looked at Macnair, from where she was on the top of the table, "Hmm your point of view is interesting," she looked at me, "Is there somewhere I can talk to him privately."

I smiled evilly, "You can use room no. 3 down the hall."

Avery shouted, "No Milady, that is the torture room, don't go in there."

The girl climbed down, "Don't worry 'Av' I will be alright, Come Mac."

Macnair or Mac followed her looking grim, I followed them with a spring in my step, my promise with Dumbledore notwithstanding, she asked for this herself, so now the girl will be put to her place.

All of the GFL ex-DeathEaters followed us looking fearful and asking the girl to reconsider.

However the door to the room no. 3 was shut by the girl, and I hummed to myself as some voices came from inside the room, it seemed that Mac was shouting at the girl.

Most of my Death Eaters shivered as screams came from the room, loud screaming, like a Girl's soul is being suck from her, all of the Death Eaters started banging on the door fearful for the girl's safety.

Soon another sound came, a loud mad cackle, insane laughter, even more evil than I have ever managed to laugh, I felt Jealous and proud.

Macnair seemed to be enjoying himself.

The Screaming and laughter continued for what seemed like hours.

Silence,

then the door creaked open. All of the Death Eaters stopped breathing.

A long creamy feet appeared clad in high heels, I watched in disgust as a smiling Hermione Granger came in sight and all my Death Eaters rushed forward to greet her.

But then Macnair appeared, on his hands and knees, a black collar around his neck, whimpering and sobbing. All of my Death Eaters cheered.

I watched in disbelief as my most cruel Death Eater sobbed on the ground.

The girl said, "Creaky."

With a CRACK the house elf appeared, and looked around fearfully.

The Girl looked at Macnair, "Pet now stop crying and sit."

Macnair immediately sat like a dog, shaking with silent sobs.

The Girl said, "Now shake hand, Pet," and pushed the elf forward.

Macnair shook the Elf's hand.

"Now say sorry to Creaky."

Macnair said, "Sorry Creaky."

The girl looked at the elf kindly, "You can go now Creaky."

Elf bowed low, "Thank you Ms. You is most kind." A CRACK and the Elf disappeared,

The Girl proceeded to the Kitchen followed by her 'Pet' and all of my followers, Ironic, my followers.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen, to hear the Girl say, "My handbag Pete."

Peter who was clutching the handbag to his chest like holding his first born son, handed over her handbag.

She opened the bag and rummaged inside, we watched in fascination, as her whole arm slowly went inside the tiny handbag, and she pulled out a toothbrush, toothpaste, some body lotion, a nightgown, a comb, and many other feminine items which I didn't recognize.

She handed her handbag to Peter and stood up.

She stretched and yawned, which caused her breasts to stretch against her top, I saw many of many Minions drooling, then she said to me, "Tommy boy I am going to sleep in your room."

I noticed that she was kind of cute, with blown hair, and sleepy look in her eyes, I nodded and she turned when I said, "What? What did you say?"

She turned, "I don't like this place everything is covered in black and horrible paintings, your room is nice and cozy I am going to sleep there."

I asked, "You entered my room."

"Yeah Luci gave me a tour of the house."

I gave a look of loathing to Lucius, "But how did you break my wards?"

The girl said, "Oh Pishposh, a first year could break your wards."

Avery nodded, "Yes my Lord, Antonin snuck in your room a week ago, he was the one who put spiders in your bed."

I swore in frustration.

"Now mind your language Tommy boy, I am going to your room, and you are going to sleep on the couch in the drawing room."

"What? Why don't I take a minions room?"

"Now, now Tommy don't be insensible, be a good guest, and treat your friends nicely, you are going to sleep at the couch in drawing room, no discussion over this."

I looked at my Minions, all of their faces clear on who they sided with, "Fine I will sleep on the couch."

She nodded and yawned again, "Goodnight Tommy, Av be a dear and grab my things from the table."

Avery shot up and gathered her things in his arms, and he and Peter followed her out of the Kitchen.

I watched resigned as all of my Death Eaters bade her Goodnight.

Left alone in my own thoughts, I thought atleast Saturday is over only one more day then I will be free of her.

I got up and went upstairs to get a few things from my room.

I found Avery and Mulciber standing Guard ouside my room.

"Where do you think you are going Voldey?"

"To get some personal things from my room."

"You can't go in there."

"Get out of the way, it is my room."

"Wait for a minute."

I watched as Mulciber knocked on the door, and a voice said, "Yes."

Mulciber said, "It is Voldey, Mistress, he says he want to take some personal items from the room."

The voice said, "Send him in."

Av gave me a warning look, "Don't try anything funny Voldey, you will regret it."

I rolled my eyes, and went inside.

Just as I entered I stopped in shock, she had changed and was wearing the shortest nightgown I have ever seen, it ended at her thighs, showcasing her legs, what is the use of wearing a full sleeve nightgown which end at your thighs, however it had had a deep neck, and I could clearly see the round figures down her neck and a enticing valley.

The blue coloured nightgown hugged her figure closely, and I tracked her body from her legs to her eyes, which were fixed on me.

I gulped.

"Well are you going to just stand there and goggle at me, or are you going to get your things." She bristled.

I hastily moved towards a cabinet and pulled out my PJ's (purple), my Diary, a quill an inkbottle and a scythe.

She pointed at the scythe, "What do you keep that?"

I answered truthfully, "I keep it with me when I sleep."

She looked at me, "You snuggle with a Scythe? Don't you have a Teddy Bear."

I looked at her fearfully, actually, my Scythe WAS a Teddy Bear I transfigured it so no one would find out.

I shrugged and said, "Goodnight Ms. Granger."

"Goodnight Voldey."

 _ **5 Minutes Later**_

And here I am lying on one of my couches, in the drawing room, I have removed the spell from my Teddy Bear and changed it from Scythe, I am hugging it and writing about my day today, atleast it will be over soon, I will wake up late Tomorrow, for now I am going to slip in my Dreams of World Domination.

-Voldemort.

 _ **A/N:**_ So did you like it, Tell me what you think.

-I won't be able to update this story due to updating HPVR. But I will try.

-Thanks _**Juli, Emma Mary, Shadow**_ , and _**Angel**_ for reviews.

-Don't forget the 3 R's Read, Review, repeat.

-Thanks for reading.

-Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: Voldemort's day out

**Chapter 3: Voldemort's day out**

I stirred a little, I didn't know what had woken me up. I tried to burrow myself deeper into the pillow but I had a nagging suspicion that I was about be roused against all my wishes.

My hand closed over the handle of my wand, I swore that anyone who had dared to disturb my sleep will find his internal organs spattered all over the Diagon alley.

My fingers coming into position over the wand, with the curse almost on my tongue, I raised my head to glance into the eyes of my latest victim,

and froze,

a cool breeze,

a whiff of something sweet and spicy at the same time, met my non-existent nose.

Perfume?

Surprised I opened my eyes and saw,

two large, brown eyes.

How surprising?

Then suddenly the eyes blinked making me shriek and I rolled away from her.

When the support vanished from the underneath and the mother of gravity took effect, I realized that I was lying on a couch,

 _ **CRASH**_

I grimaced and rubbed my bottom with one hand, the wand slipping from my lifeless fingers, I heard somebody laughing and turned to see Avery entering the room, "Good Morning my Lord." He said brightly.

"Who says it is good..." I suddenly cutoff when I noticed Avery's outfit, " **Merlin's torturing stick Avery!** What are you wearing?"

Avery was wearing a bright blue T-shirt over which was written _Adidas_ in bold white letters along with black shorts, he was also wearing knee length socks and sports shoes.

But you know the worst thing was, he was smiling widely and looked like he was having the time of his life.

That is when a feminine voice said from behind me, "Isn't it great, we are going jogging."

I turned my head to look at the speaker and if my jaw had dropped any further it would have reached the Underworld... to Hades' realm.

Because standing in front of me was 'the girl,' she too was smiling brightly, her hair looking sleek and shiny in a long ponytail, but what appalled me most was her outfit.

She was wearing a black sports bra, and I wondered was it really necessary to show that much cleavage, when I observed that the top of her breasts peeked out a little from above the clothe, still no one was complaining. I gulped when I noticed that it ended at her ribs, displaying her cute navel to the world and proclaiming that she was slim, oh so slim. And those tights she was wearing, showcasing her long legs, with sports shoes completing the picture.

"So Tommy boy, ready for some Jogging?"

I nodded stupidly, not being aware what I was agreeing for, still noticing the way the clothe hugged her body, her long ponytail swinging as she rapidly gave instructions to my Death Eaters, IRONY... 'my' Death Eaters.

"See here my Lord we have got something for you as well," said Mulciber who appeared in the doorway, he too was dressed like Avery, and was waving something at me excitedly.

"Yes- wait- WHAT?" I shouted when I finally noticed what Mulciber what holding in his hands.

"You can't go jogging in that filthy black robe Tommy, go put those on," said the girl appearing behind me.

I turned towards her angrily and noticed that she was almost a foot shorter than me, but was craning her neck giving me a superior look and I hastily stepped back, "What are you talking about?"

"Jogging my Lord Jogging, all of us are going to the park with Ms. Granger," said Rookwood who bustled into the room, his camera swinging madly around his neck, "It will be awesome my Lord, breathing in the fresh morning air, taking in the beauty of the nature, connecting to the Mother Earth..." he prattled on with a faraway look on his face while I gaped at all of them, wondering whether the world has gone mad.

Just as I opened my mouth Peter entered the room with a bag on his shoulder, "I have got everything you asked My lady, water bottles, towels, band-aid and..."

"Thank you Pete," she said to him kindly, making him swell with pride while I tried to subdue my nausea, then she turned towards me, "Now Tommy go and change, Mulci give him the clothes."

"I am not wearing THAT... and I am not going Jogging," I shouted loudly.

"Well see here my Lord," said Avery seriously, "I think you should, we have all noticed how weak and frail you are, I mean how can somebody be as... spidery... as you are, maybe a bit of exersise will do you some good."

My wand was in my hand in an instant, "Avada..."

That is when my wand was snatched from my hand, "Now none of that Tommy, go and change."

I hastily shoved the clothes away Mulciber was forcing into my hands, "Give me back my wand."

"Not until you go and change Tommy," the girl said twirling my wand in her fingers, "Mulci..."

Mulciber tried once again to place the clothes in my hand and I aimed a punch at him, but that son of a 'witch' turned a little and my knuckles hit his shoulder, I shouted in pain, "OUCH."

As I grimaced caressing my hand which had struck a bone literally with a painful look on my face...

 ** _FLASH_**

"ROOKWOOD," I roared and raised my hand towards the man who was aiming his camera to take another picture, as i prepared to aim a wandless curse at the man, my hand raised in the air when suddenly...

I was turned around to face the... empty air ?

I glanced down at my chest height, and noticed that the girl was staring at me with a stormy expression on her face, "Now, stop being all dramatic, will you? We are half an hour late already."

I glanced out of the window and noticed that it was dark outside, surprised, I looked for the clock and shouted, "But It's 4:30 in the morning !"

The girl put her hands on her hips, leaning forward, making my eyes roam even deeper into the valley visible between her...

"Now see here Tommy..."

'I am seeing too much already,' thought I, with my eyes still on the small gap between her... I hastily looked up when she said, "You are putting on those clothes and you are coming with us, understood ?"

I sneered at her, "I will die before I will put on those clothes."

"Very well," she said and pointed my wand at my face, "Die then."

I felt a flash of fear for a second, then I remembered that I was Immortal, so I gave her an evil sneer, "Kill me then, but beware I will come back once again more powerful than before and my WRATH WILL BE **TERRIBLE**."

I finally noticed that I was standing on the couch with one of my hand in the air, I nodded at Avery who waved his wand and thunder crackled in the room with the lights blinking and going out.

I glared at Rookwood who was biting his nails and he almost dropped his camera in his haste to take a picture of me.

 ** _FLASH_**

"Very amusing," said the girl waving my wand and re-lighting the candles, "but that doesn't change the fact that you are coming with us dead or alive."

I climbed down from the couch and faced her, making use of my height to lean over her, "And if I say NO?"

"Then I won't tell you where your Teddy is?"

"Mr. Poo," I screamed against my wishes and looked around for him, but to my horror he was nowhere in sight.

The girl extended a hand towards Rookwood, who placed a picture in it, "And if you don't come with us then I will send this picture to The Daily Prophet."

I glanced at the picture and the feeling of dread increased in intensity inside me, it was a picture of me sleeping on the couch, hugging Mr. Poo to my chest.

If it was released then the terrific image I have maintained will be shattered, the people who feared my name will laugh behind my back.

I quickly snatched the picture from the girl's hand and muttered an incantation under my breath. Watching the image catching fire made the knot loosen a little in my chest and I released a breath I didn't know I have been holding.

I suddenly gasped and dropped the picture sucking onto my burnt fingers and stomped on the ashes to scatter them, "There ."

The girl sighed and waved MY wand, restoring the picture, "Are you a wizard or not?"

When I bent to pick up the picture she said, "We have prepared for that too, BOYS..."

I watched in disbelief as all of my minions put their hands in their pocket and pulled out a picture similar to the one I had in my hand. I turned towards the girl and opened my mouth but she said, "Av, show it to Tommy."

I turned towards 'Av' as he walked towards a side and I saw that one side of the room was covered by large curtains, I started, "What is behind that..."

Suddenly the curtains parted as Avery pointed his wand at them and I screamed (again), taking a few steps backward, stumbled over a hideous vase Bella had placed in the room and fell with a CRASH.

Still I got up hastily and stared at the wall, the same picture of me and Mr. Poo was displayed proudly in a 6 by 4, I have never imagined such a peaceful expression could ever come over my face, just thinking about gave me shivers. I looked too ... harmless in the picture that was totally unacceptable. If my minions saw this my carefully maintained terrific image...

I suddenly leaped forward, and struggled with the girl, for taking my wand. She resisted admirably but she had no choice, I had mastered the skill of snatching the candies from other children at a far younger age. When the wand slipped from her fingers, she stomped on my foot, making me gasp.

I finally separated from her, with my eyes watering hopping on one foot, still thankfully holding onto my wand, I spluttered, "Accio."

And all the pictures from my minions' hand flew into my hand, then suddenly pictures were shooting at me, from under the rug, from the seat inside the couch, a cupboard opened and the a stream of paper came out, the window crashed opened and its glass smashed on the wall, when a hail of pictures came from nowhere, the doors slammed open and hundreds of envelops came flying through.

I glanced in surprise at the pile of paper at my feet steadily growing in size and heard the girl say in impressed tone, "Good work Rookey."

Rookwood snapped to attention and said, "Thank you Milady."

I finally burst out, pointing my wand at the the pile of paper, " **Incendio, Inflammare, Ignatius** ," I turned in fury and pointing my wand at the 6 by 4 on the wall, " **Reducto, Shatterer, Reducto, Reducto, Bombarda Maxima**."

The room shook and the house groaned when the streaks of light hit the wall one by one, until with a loud rumble the wall crashed, giving us the first person view into the kitchen.

Finally I waved my wand at the ashes on my feet and said in a deadly whisper, **"** **Scatterdash."**

I threw back my head and gave my most impressive evil laugh, with a pile of paper burning at my feet and rubble surrounding me, I waved my wand sneakily, so that it a light rain began falling from the roof and thunder crackled overhead again.

Then suddenly it stopped as soon as it had started, I froze in mid-laugh, I waved my wand to resume the sound effects but nothing happened, I looked around for the disturbance and found the girl waving her wand in a difficult sweeping pattern, making everything flow to its place. first the rubble flew to the place where the wall was, then it was covered in plaster, suddenly she waved her wand and the wall was covered in beautiful peach colored paint with smooth silky texture.

I turned in surprise towards her, to see her wave her wand in a spiral and the ashes disappeared from the floor, the glass of the window disappeared, the couch and our clothes which were soaked in the rain due to my performance became dry instantly, she gave one last twitch and the soot and dust in the air suddenly fell to the floor and disappeared.

As she took a deep breath and straightened, my Death Eaters burst into applause. I would have applauded too, but I was still angry at her for trying to blackmail me. She, a Gryffindor, tried to manipulate the heir of Slytherin, just as I opened my mouth, Avery who was still applauding said, "You are amazing My lady, I have never seen such amazing wandwork."

I thought furiously, 'You want to see wandwork, how about I strike you with a green colored spell..."

However the girl blushed and said, "Oh, it was nothing."

With my mouth open I glanced at her reddening cheeks, watching the crimson creep a little down her neck and...

I cleared my throat, "Now that it is taken care of... Where is Mr. Poo?"

The girl instantly recovered and gave me a cool look, "I will only tell if you if you come with us."

I took a step towards her, towering over the girl, "I don't need to, I can perform Legilimency and..."

Oh, you can't read my mind, I have learned Occlumency."

I gave my evil laugh again, that silent cold laughter. Legilimency was one of the few things I had mastered in the canon. Legilimency, AK, Crucio, that is all the most feared wizard ever in Harry Potter history had learned, I mean that is all the action JKR pulled me into.

"You think you can resist me, can you? Me, the greatest wizard the world has ever seen. I can break open your mind and find out for myself."

"No you can't," she said calmly, "You promised Dumbledore you won't harm me, unless I am a threat to you, and Jogging will only make you fit," she wrinkled her nose, "Certainly more fit than you are."

"I don't have time for this, I was planning to attack a wizard village in Wintershire today."

She huffed, "Violence, violence and violence, isn't there anything else your mind?"

"Well there is Mr. Poo for now and..."

Peter stepped in, "And Breakfast..."

Mulciber said, "More sleep..."

Avery said, "And Sex..."

The girl turned towards him with a raised eyebrow, making him splutter, "I- I meant Sexadecimal Number System my Lady."

Rookwood who was biting his nails again, spit towards a side and said, "What the heck is that?"

Avery hesitated, "Ahh..."

The girl frowned and said, "The positional system of numeration that uses hexadecimal digits and a radix of sixteen."

Avery nodded quickly in relief, "Yes, yes, that was it... you are brilliant my Lady."

Disgusted, I watched as the girl gave him a small smile then suddenly she gasped, "Oooh we forgot Mac."

She put two of fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle making me clap my hands over my ears, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I shouted.

"Now, there is no need to take that tone with me Tommy boy," she said delicately.

I heard a scrambling behind me, and turned to see Macnair running full tilt towards us, I hastily dived to one side as Macnair practically prostrated himself in front of the girl, showering her feet with kisses.

I turned away my face with disgust, as she rubbed the top of his head, "Are you ready to go on a walk, Pet?"

"Yes Mistress," said 'Pet' while nodding his head like an enthusiastic puppy.

I snorted and said, "Take a ball with you for him to chase."

"Oooh good idea, Peter go and get a frisbee and a ball," I glanced at her in disbelief as she checked her shoelace, "I mean we are going to Jog but you never know."

"Yeah," I said with venom dripping from my voice, "You never know when the group of pathetic men you have gathered after hardwork and spilling rivers of blood might become a girl's plaything."

Completely ignoring my jib the girl glanced at me and said, "Ready to go Tommy."

I nodded, finally giving up, the sooner we go, the sooner this will be over and I can catch up with my plans. I glanced at Mulciber and he hastily handed me the clothes, I glanced at them resigned, making a note to throw them into the fire the first chance I got.

.

.

.

I didn't like that shirt, it was dull in color, with maroon and blue stripes, with number 10 on it's back, ofcourse the most powerful magical number is 7 so it should be on my back, but the girl insisted, and the worst of all on my back was written **MESSI** in large yellow capital letters for the world to see. Seriously what will people think when they see me in that picture. I am not messy at all, I keep all of my things carefully at their places, arranging them systematically. And what the hell is Barcelona?

I stumbled.

I didn't like those shoes either, I didn't like those shoes at all. I always walk barefooted (in the movie), JKR had totally forgotten to describe my wardrobe, and the producers had taken advantage of it, cutting the expenditure, not allowing me the curtsy of wearing my favorite slippers in the movie, they made me walk barefooted, with one inch long nails, disregarding my expenditure on the manicure/pedicure, seriously, these directors don't give a damn about other people's feelings.

Now where was I?

Yes, I stumbled.

I stumbled and struck Macnair who shoved me out of the way of his 'precious' Mistress. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw him kissing a portrait of the girl muttering, 'My Precious' to himself. If I was lucky I will find the chance to throw Macnair into 'Mount Doom' along with his Precious, thus making the Light Lord Dumbledore Collapse.

I laughed at this thought making everyone look at me in surprise, then in a tone, as if talking to himself, Avery said, "You know, who those people are who laugh without any reason?"

Mulciber nodded gravely, "Men..."

My wand was out in an instant and was pointing at him, making him splutter, "Men, my Lord, I meant Men."

He was lucky because at that instant the girl stopped, "Now, the park is a little distance away so we would have to apparate, since none of you know the location I will guide you."

All of 'my' minions nodded, resigned, I nodded too.

The girl extended a hand towards me, "Hold my hand Tommy Boy."

"No." said I, "I the heir of Slytherin touch someone like..."

I suddenly cutoff as she took a step forward and stomped on my foot again, I gave a scream which must have been heard in the Hogwarts, making Dumbledore wonder who am I torturing. I screamed and hopped on one foot, wringing my hands in the air, and showing a seeker like reflexes the girl caught one of my hand in hers, "Now everyone gather around quickly."

When she extended her other hand, my minions hastily stepped forward, scrambling around her. Avery and Mulciber quickly snatched in the air and their hands locked onto each other.

"Back off Mulciber," said Avery giving Mulciber a glare.

"No you back off, "replied Mulciber with equal heat in his voice.

After the exchange of glares and warnings it was predictable that punches will be thrown and hexes will be cast, so I hastily stepped backwards and out of the harm's way of Mulciber's flailing arms when Avery's fist contacted with Mulciber's stomach, making me wince.

 _ **FLASH**_ , Rookwood was hard at work, lying on his stomach to get the best angle.

With a Battlecry, "For Narnia and my Lady," Mulciber aimed aright hook at Avery jaw, giving me great pleasure to see it making contact, spittle flying from their mouths, Avery swiped his leg under Mulciber and he pulled onto Avery's collar making him fall down with him.

They rolled on the ground, shouting in rage and their flailing limbs striking each other, kicking and screaming.

Peter taking advantage of their distraction tried to slip towards the girl sneakily, but just as he broke into a run, Avery noticed him, with a roar of rage, he shot out his hand.

Peter gave a 'squeak' when a hand closed on his leg, over his socks, then with a scream he was pulled on the ground and between the two gladiators fighting for the Princess' hand.

"Take that you Rat."

SLAM

A girlish scream, "AAAIIIEEEEEEEE."

"AND THAT you sucker."

"Take some of THAT as well you sneaky thief."

a THUD.

a shout.

"Damn you, you fu..."

A roar of rage.

"No, DON'T BITE. DON'T BITE."

Avery suddenly shot up, his face purpling, then he laid down and gave a scream, "AAAAAHHHH."

I watched the girl who was gazing in horror at the tangle of limbs of the ground, covering her face with her hands, sometimes she would lower her hands and start saying things like, "No, Pete don't bite Avery..."

"No, don't hit him Mulciber..."

"Stop Av don't..."

Then she would give a squeal and cover her face again with a wince.

I grinned maliciously, I was almost skipping on my feet, I wanted to jump like a Kangaroo, throwing punches in the air, to drop down and punch the ground saying, "One, Two, Three... and the winner of the match is..."

But I stopped,

You will ask why ?

Because I have seen Macnair with a thoughtful look on his face, rubbing a thumb over the blade of the axe in his belt, then suddenly he pulled it out and took a step forward making me cover my face in my hands.

It made me violently sick, to see the blood and gore, that is why I always use the AK, because it doesn't cause unnecessary carnage, once I had seen something called a 'movie' in the place called, 'theatrics,' it was named Bang Bang, it caused me to spill my intestines through my mouth. I sighed and remembered sadly, poor girl who was sitting in front of me...

"STOP, STOP I SAY, leave him Av, I said LEAVE HIM."

I opened my eyes to see, the girl standing over the group, Peter had frozen biting Avery's hand, Avery's knee was still touching Mulciber's ribs and Mulciber was throttling Peter, Macnair who was just about jump between them brandishing his axe, was also staring at the girl as she hovered above them.

"C'mon get up, quick, there will be no more fighting."

And my Death Eaters hastily snapped to attention, "Hold it Avery, it will stop soon, take care Pete, I will do something for the cut when we reach the park, your lip is bleeding Mulciber..."

Disappointed, I watched as the girl after breaking up the fight proceeded to tell them how are we going to reach the park, "Okay I don't want anymore fighting..."

"But then how will we decide who is going with you my Lady," said Mulciber.

The girl nodded with a thoughtful look on her face, "I have a solution, I will only hold Tommy's hand and all of you hold onto him, that way I will take Tommy and he can side- along-apparate all of you, that is only fair."

I certainly didn't find it fair for me, "Wait a minute, how am I going to..."

But Avery cut me off, "We would have to hold onto...HIM." He said wrinkling his nose, then he exchanged glances with my other minions who had similar expressions of disgust on their faces.

Just as I opened my mouth furiously, the girl said brightly, "Well, what are you waiting for, I call Shotgun." And she leaped towards my hand. The last thing I saw was my Death Eaters shooting forward, Peter on his short legs running as fast as he can, Mulciber leaping forward with his axe still in his hand, all of their hands stretched towards my neck.

But I didn't notice this at all, I was focusing on the hand clutching mine, her hand was soft and so small when compared to mine long, white, spidery fingers, it looked frail in comparison to mine and it was warm. Wait what am I thinking she is a mudblood, and she is touching me, shouldn't I be disgusted, but she feels... normal ... just like me, and more normal than me in some ways, could it be possible I had made a mistake...

My line of thought was interrupted when five pair of hands closed around my neck, with two bodies striking me, like bludgeoning curses, I gasped and quickly tilted my head as Macnair's axe swung past my ear. I was gasping under their weight and tried to push away Peter who was crawling up my other arm in his rat form.

The girl's hand almost slipped from my hand when she turned on the spot, taking me along with her as she disapparated, the bands tightening across my chest and I struggled to breath in the darkness which was consuming as I felt that I am being taken through a very narrow and rubbery tube and held onto her hand tightly.

I felt Wormatail scurrying under my shirt in his shirt in his rat form and hastened to pull him out by his tail but he bit my hand, I opened my mouth to scream but then stopped because I have noticed Macnair's axe was barely an inch from my face, so close in fact that I could have shaved myself if I sneezed.

I realized we have left our destination when fresh breath met my almost non-existent nostrils, the bands across my chest opened and my feet touched solid ground.

Then suddenly two bodies slammed against me, knocking me to the ground and falling upon me.

"OUCH, AVERY watch your elbow..." I shouted.

"I am sorry my Lord..."said Avery trying to get up, only to collide with Mulciber and they both fell down promptly again.

"GET UP, MULCIBER, GET UP..."

"Watch it..."

"Nooooo..."

"Ahhhh that is my chest you are standing on top of you damn rascal..."

"Sorry my Lord, but Avery..."

Mulciber's sport shoe was almost near my hand, and as he tried to get up, I screamed, "Watch my fingers, watch my fingers... AAAAAAAAHHHHH MY FINGERS..."

Having had enough, I pulled out my wand, " _ **Bannir, Whiplash**_ ," with similar screams and two flashes of light they flew away from me, slamming to the ground.

And finally free of them, with my wand rolling from between my lifeless fingers, I took deep dementorish breaths on the ground, gasping for fresh air, suddenly I felt something stirring in my pocket, with a roar of rage I pulled out 'the Rat' and threw him to the ground.

" _ **Crucio**_ ,"I roared sitting up, Peter or Wormtail scurried away quickly to dodge the curses from my wand, " _ **Crucio, CRUCIO**_." My curses missed Peter and one of them struck Macnair, who dropped screaming to the ground, the axe leaving his hand and with horror I saw as his hand whipped around and the blade sailed towards my head, gleaming with a thirst for blood.

I ducked quickly and the with a, 'thud' it sank into one of the trees behind me.

Panting in relief I wiped my brow, 'Phew' that was a close one.

"Looks like you guys are enjoying yourself,' I heard that voice behind me and turned to face her with a scathing remark on my tongue.

But I never managed to say something, my eyes fixed upon the sight in front of me.

The girl was stretching to the sides, holding one of her hand over her head and leaning towards one side then the other, she reached up with both of her hands and then touched her feet, then she reached up on her toes and yawned... cutely... how surprising, a few rays of light forming a reddish hallow around her, from the slowly rising sun behind her.

She looked up to find me and all my minions gazing at her with our mouths open.

"What?" said she with a confused look on her face, and all of us hastily looked away, finally noticing our surroundings.

High trees surrounded us on almost every side, sun peeking out from a clearing , the sky had a reddish-blue hue to it, how come I have never noticed it before.

The darkness was fading slowly and I could make out a few people around us, I watched as two heavily built men raced each other along a clearly marked out track, an elderly couple walking slowly, leaning heavily on their walking sticks.

Muggles, I thought, disgusted. I am standing in the same place as those worthless creatures, not worthy to wipe the dirt of my shoes (which I don't wear in any case) I almost pulled out my wand to squash all the insects under my foot, there and then and I would have if that face had not swam in front of my eyes.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"What?" said I, confused.

"Come on, do some stretching exercises for warm up."

"Me, do exercises like a common muggle," I said, 'how can she even suggest that?'

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, it is normal, it will help if you warm up first, then we will run."

"Run?" said I surprised, "Oh I don't run, I mean I can fly but..."

"We will worry about that later, for now... do this..." she leaned forward and touched her toes giving us a tantalizing view down her...

I hastily looked away and saw my minions drooling at the sight, they were all following the girl's every move, with their eyes fixed upon her figure and her glistening smooth skin, the muscles in her body flexing with her move. Rookwood however was down on one knee, clicking picture after picture and she stepped towards him, motioning for him to put down his camera, "Come on Rookey, join us."

I shook my head as she glanced at me, "Well come on." I hesitated at first, then brought my hands forward and towards my knees, but I had no intention of bending forward in front of muggles and my minions.

"Well, lean forward, do it." said she, looking up at me, from her position with her fingers touching her toes.

"I am doing it," said I, with my back straight and my hands in front of my torso.

"Oh," said she, surprised, and straightening up she gave me a thumbs up, "Good job."

Peter snickered and I turned my head to give him a glare, with a squeak he stopped and shuffled his feet as though wanting nothing more than to run and hide behind the girl, 'Finding good minions is almost impossible these days,' thought I savagely.

Avery and Mulciber exchanged a glance, then as one, they burst into laughter, furious, I pulled out my wand, "Cruc..."

"Stop that," the girl snapped, snatching my wand from my hand, again, making Avery and Mulciber laugh harder giving each other a high five.

I muttered under my breath, "One more day and she will be gone, I will deal with all of you then..."

She turned towards us, brushing her hair out of her face unnecessarily, making my Death Eaters shuffle nervously, "Now copy me," and with one of her feet still on the ground she bent the other at knee and holding it behind her with one hand she stretched the other hand high in the air, "Can you do this?"

"We will never know," said I, shrugging.

Sighing, she glanced at me, with a disappointed look on her face, "Fine then, come on, we will warm up on the run."

"Oh I don't run," said I shaking my head.

"Now, don't lie My Lord, all your life you have been running away from your doom," said Avery with a straight face.

"And you have been running away from Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Order of Phoeninx, Ministry of Magic, spiders, cockroaches and that dog our neighbor has got," added Macnair.

The words were out of my mouth before I could even think about it, "Avada Kedavra."

Nothing happened.

Macnair coughed pointedly.

"I think you are missing something my Lord," said Avery.

"What?" I snapped.

"Your wand," said the girl, twirling my wand in her fingers.

I leaped forward for my wand but Avery stuck out his foot and

 ** _CRASH_**

 ** _FLASH_**

Before I could shout, the girl said in a serious tone, "Rookwood." And he hastily put away his camera.

I groaned on the floor, and the girl said, "How about we make a deal Tommy?"

"What kind of deal," I asked, blowing onto my scraped knee.

"You complete two laps of this ground and you can have your wand back.

I helplessly glanced from my fetal position up into the faces of my Death Eaters, all of whom were resolutely looking away from me, and at last I grumbled, "Fine."

Smiling brightly, she said, "That's the spirit, come on then."

I sighed and stood up slowly, to 'line up'...

I mean...was that really necessary?

To be continued...

 ** _Author's Note_** :- So, how was it? Don't know when I will be able to update this story next, am writing the next chapter for Harry Potter and Voldemort's Remorse for now just took a break and spun this chapter out. Still I enjoy writing it so I will update this story as soon as I can, I promise.


End file.
